moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Nina Tucker
Nina Tucker was the young daughter of bio-alchemist Shou Tucker in Fullmetal Alchemist. A cheerful, innocent girl, she befriends Edward and Alphonse Elric while they temporarily lodge with her and her father during the brothers' attempt to apply for the Amestrian State Military. Japanese Voice (2003 series): Satomi Kōrogi Japanese Voice (2009 series): Sumire Morohoshi English Voice: Brina Palencia History In both the 2003 and 2009 FMA series, the Elric brothers take up temporary residence with Shou Tucker and his daughter Nina as they prepare to take the State Alchemists' entrance exam. the lonely Nina quickly forms a rapport with the Elric brothers, convincing them to spend a great deal of their time each day playing with Nina and her lovable dog, Alexander. The three kids (and canine) grow very close over the few days of their acquaintance and Nina confides in the boys that her loneliness is largely due to the fact that her mother had left her father two years ago, just before Shou received his State Alchemist certification, after which point his increasing immersion into his research greatly limited the amount of time he was able to spend with his young daughter. Unfortunately, what the little girl did not understand was that her mother had not abandoned her family as Shou had claimed, but rather had become an unwilling human test subject in the secretly deranged State Alchemist's chimerical experiments and died. As Shou's yearly assessment approaches and his license comes into jeopardy, Nina attempts to console her depressed father, but her reassurances merely inspire the man to begin his depraved practice once again. While the Elrics are away, Shou transmutes Nina and Alexander into a Human Chimera using the same method with which he transmuted his wife. As he attempts to pass Nina off as his second speech-capable chimera, however, Edward realizes the horror of what the Sewing-Life Alchemist has done when Nina speaks innocently to him from inside her new monstrous form. But while Edward loses his temper and begins to thrash Tucker, Nina intervenes sadly, understanding the situation just enough to plead piteously for her father's life. Incapable of reversing the transmutation and not knowing what else to do, Edward and Al apologize to Nina and leave, but report Shou's actions to Colonel Mustang at Eastern HQ. Death In both FMA series, the mutated Nina is killed by the alchemist-slaying vigilante Scar. Scar's tattooed arm allows him to de-materialise matter as part of the alchemical transmutation process, however he does not reform the material as something new and simply destroys those he touches. In the 2003 series, Scar comes across Nina in an alley. Sensing her pain, he relieves her of her suffering and deconstructs her, leaving nothing but a silhouette of burnt flesh on the wall. In the 2009 series, while Scar is again responsible for killing Nina, he does not disintegrate her as her body is found inside her home next to the body of her father in a pool of their blood. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Anime Deaths Category:Mutant Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Innocent Victims Category:Children Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Murder Victims Category:Mercy Killing Category:Exotic Death Category:Death by Disentegration